


home is with you

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confiding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Writing this I was thinking of barghest!jordan, which kind of explains the sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s reading some obscure math book when her deputy walks into their room a little past midnight, looking tired and sleepy from his long shift at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> for [velvetcoyote](http://velvetcoyote.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Lydia’s reading some obscure math book when her deputy walks into their room a little past midnight, looking tired and sleepy from his long shift at the station. She watches as he strips down from his uniform until he’s only wearing his boxer briefs and then slips into bed next to her, his arms drowsily coming up to wrap around her waist as he nuzzles her shoulder affectionately. She tries her best not to lean into his touch, to not let her handsome boyfriend distract her from her studies, but she’s already kind of failing as her attention shifts from the formulas on the page to the way Jordan presses soft lingering kisses on her shoulder.

“Mhm, you smell good,” he whispers, his nose brushing against the crook of her neck and Lydia has to bite on her lower lip to stifle down a giggle because she’s slightly ticklish there.

“I smell like I always do.” She flips the page nonchalantly but can feel Jordan smile against her skin.

He pulls her closer. “I know. Like strawberries and vanilla, and  _I love it._  Reminds me of home.”

She’s about to add that the fragrance she uses also has a little bit of apricot nectar, but the correction is erased from her mind when she hears his last words. “Home?” It leaves her lips like a question, and for a minute she thinks he means his childhood, which she doesn’t know much about except that he lost his father to the army when he was still young, becoming one of the main reasons why he joined too.

He doesn’t say anything in reply, but she sees the way he shakes his head as if trying to disregard the topic as he settles more comfortably against her, the pad of his thumb stroking circles into the skin of her bare arm. Lydia closes the book she was reading and sets it aside, turning more fully towards her boyfriend now as she runs her fingers through his short hair. “Baby?”

“I…” Jordan pauses, looking up to meet her gaze. “By home, I mean you, Lyds.”

His words catch her off guard as her fingers stop scraping into his scalp. She doesn’t know what to think. They’ve been together for months, been living together for the past few weeks, and even though Lydia knows she loves him and that he loves her, it’s still the first time anyone’s ever said anything like that to her.

Jordan sits up a little now, letting his fingers brush against her cheek softly as he stares into her eyes. “After my dad died, I felt so alone. My mom was never the same again after his death, and I..I had to grow up so fast. Take care of my sisters, take care of my mom.” He takes a deep breath and Lydia tries to figure out what happened that suddenly made him think about this. She wonders if it had anything to do with something that happened at the workplace today, or if it had been on his mind all along.

“And when I went into the army, I thought maybe this is where I belong. But then I saw all the death…deaths of civilians, deaths of my own friends….And I couldn’t handle it.”

He looks down, redirecting his gaze from her, but Lydia immediately cups his face making him look at her again. “Hey, it’s okay,” she tries to tell him reassuringly. She knows about the nightmares that he still gets sometimes and how he wakes up shivering and yelling in the middle of the night, and Lydia has to hold him and tell him it’s okay, hold him until he stops trembling in her arms. She knows about his PTSD, and how he has to go to group therapy every month just to talk it out with other people who have been in the army, who have been through the same things as him. And sometimes, she goes with him, because she wants to be there to give him support. “You’re not there anymore…You’re here.  _Here with me_.”

Jordan nods slowly, looking at her like she’s the only thing that gives him hope. And maybe she is. “I…I know,” he starts again. “But after I finally left the army, I felt so lost. I felt like I didn’t belong anywhere…But then, but then I came here. Because I felt drawn here.” His hands found hers, letting their fingers twine together. “But then I realized that I wasn’t drawn here because of some nemeton, I was drawn here because of  _you_ , Lydia. Because I realize that home isn’t always four walls and a roof over your head, sometimes it’s just two eyes and a heartbeat.” He brushes his lips ever so gently across the knuckles of her fingers. “It’s you.”

Lydia doesn’t know when tears start to brim her eyes but they do, and before she knows it, she’s wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Oh, Jordan,” she breathes once they pull away for air, the tears streaming down her cheeks now. “It’s you too, it’s always been you. My home is where you are.”

He smiles at her words and cups her face to kiss her again, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears staining her cheeks. They kiss like that for a while, letting the world around them fade as they got lost in one another.

And in the end, when the lights are finally off and Jordan’s buried his face in her chest, his arms wrapped around her cozily, Lydia knows that there’s no other place she’d rather be than home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
